


Love Does Not Die

by sakurasake



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I love Edward but in this he's a douche, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Twilight, Edward tried to separate twins Bella and Ilona. In New Moon, Edward abandoned Bella and Ilona started having flashbacks...that weren't hers. In Eclipse, Jasper took the twins when Edward tried to kill them after the Volturi left. And after...an odd man finds his way to the Rez, carrying a torn up Leah in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Does Not Die

**Author's Note:**

> The teaser where Alexander proves that chivalry isn't dead and Ilona makes a Mina reference.

Title: Love Does Not Die  
Subtitle: She had been reincarnated once and she could be again.  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Dracula (2013)/Twilight Saga  
Pairing: Dracula/OC, Jasper/Bella, Lucy/Alice, Carlisle/Esme  
Summary: In Twilight, Edward tried to separate twins Bella and Ilona. In New Moon, Edward abandoned Bella and Ilona started having flashbacks...that weren't hers. In Eclipse, Jasper took the twins when Edward tried to kill them after the Volturi left. And after...an odd man finds his way to the Rez, carrying a torn up Leah in his arms.  
…  
Inspired By:  
1\. Dracula: http://jrhysmeyerssource.tumblr.com/post/76365900806/do-you-l-o-v-e-me-dont-ask-me-t-h-a-t  
2\. Ilona Swan: http://jenniferlawrencegifs.tumblr.com/post/76906064541/catching-fire-meme-katniss-everdeen-hair  
3\. Bella Swan: http://michaeleatshipsters.tumblr.com/post/76549670472  
4\. Jasper: http://alexcherryberry.tumblr.com/post/62025154952/truequeenofwonderland-my-fav-gifs-of-jackson  
5\. Carlisle: http://facinellilatino.tumblr.com/post/70409240970/peterfacinelli-as-vanray  
6\. Esme: http://average-teenage-fever.tumblr.com/post/75539801100/bullockandrizzles-she-is-perfect  
7\. Alice: http://sirentheblackkitty.tumblr.com/post/69669669590/somehow-someday-maybe-ashley-greene-photoshoot  
8\. Lucy Westenra: http://mcgrathingifs.tumblr.com/post/76865385192  
…  
Teaser:

 

The pack started growling as one, smelling the blood of one of their own approaching. Seth Clearwater came running in, holding the door open for someone who was still approaching. They saw feet first...bare, russett female feet...and then...

“Leah!!”  
Sam held Sue from running to her daughter, the Swan twins gaping in shock. Bella moved first, pulling out her cell phone to call Jasper and Carlisle. While Ilona, or Lolo to most, was staring at the man that Sam and Paul had taken Leah from. Bella paused for a moment, covering the phone uselessly but on instinct. She'd seen her sister just staring at the man, her skin as pale as Rosalie's.

“Lona?” Bella nudged her sister.  
She looked from her twin to the man, seeing that he was giving Ilona the exact same look that Ilona was giving him: surprise, fear and hope. Ilona gave a slight chuckle, before walking up to the man. The man met her halfway, Bella and the Pack watching as she hugged him.

“To risk sounding like I'm repeating myself,” She spoke, burying her face in the man's collarbone, “I was so afraid I had lost you.”  
The man chuckled and lifted her head to look at him, stroking her tearful cheek with his knuckles. Smiling down at him like Sam would smile at Emily.

“I am here,” He spoke, his accent familiar but not, “I'll always be here.”


End file.
